Blue Star Yellow Star
by ShiraiyukiRG
Summary: Collection of AoKise oneshots and drabbles. Varied themes. Mostly rated T 'cause language.
1. In the Beginning

Aomine slammed his apartment's door shut with a loud bang and threw his gym bag against the nearest wall. He strolled his way into the bathroom and he jumped to the shower, clothes on and everything.

They had won. Touou had won against Kaijou –well, obviously – but he felt like crap, complete and utter crap. His stomach was threatening to spill at any second, body was throwing a goddamned tantrum and no matter how much he rubbed his eyes, it still felt like there was something in there that made him want to cry.

On top of that, there was a face that kept popping up in his mind, lingering there making him feel like punching a wall.

"What the hell was that face?" Aomine murmured to no one in particular.

The days he spent with Kise Ryota seemed to have been ages ago. Those were days when he still wasn't unbeatable and basketball was still fun. Kise was his best friend along with Tetsu. He knew he'd screwed up his friendship with Tetsu but he thought he and Kise were okay. Of course he, stupid as he was, also screwed that up. No doubt if there was one thing Aomine Daiki could do besides playing basketball and taking naps was screwing stuff up. He should get a fricking award or something! Now he only had Satsuki, and she was a saint for putting up with him for all these years.

Except, he felt different about Kise than he did with Tetsu. Kise meant a hell of a lot more.

Aomine slapped himself on the cheeks and started stripping, letting the hot water wash away his doubts and worries.

…

The blue-haired teen looked at the alarm clock on the night stand – 07:43 AM. _The fuck!?_ Aomine grunted throwing the covers off his body. He rose to his feet and strolled to the kitchen wearing nothing but boxers – which gained him a shriek when Momoi Satsuki (who had let herself in) saw him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Satsuki!?"

"Put on some clothes, Aomine-kun!" The pink-haired girl shouted covering her face with her hands.

Aomine grunted in complaint but did what she asked.

Completely dressed, the blue-haired jock was feeling like shit. The blond's figure struggling to get up had plagued his dreams, robbing him of any rest he could've had and to make it worse, Satsuki was nagging him and it wasn't even 8 AM. The only good thing about that morning was that at least she'd made him breakfast.

"I'm worried about you, Aomine-kun. You looked upset after the game with Kaijou." She said.

"I'm fine." He murmured with his mouth filled with the scrambled eggs she'd made him.

"… Did… Did you expect Kise-kun's team to be stronger?"

Aomine grunted in response, still stuffing his mouth with food.

He knew that wasn't the question she wanted to ask.

"Listen Aomine-kun, maybe you should visit Kise-kun." Aomine choked.

"Wh- Why?" He coughed feeling his cheeks burn. What good would come out of that? He would just say something he didn't mean as usual.

"I think if you two talked maybe you could work things out, maybe… maybe be friends again, or, something else…" She looked at him with sad eyes and a sad smile "You two used to be so close and now—

"Shut up, ugly." He scowled waiting for the slap or a yell. But she didn't respond. Satsuki didn't even flinch at the insult.

"I know how you feel about him…" She gave him a caring smile, and Aomine assumed it was supposed to make him feel better but it didn't, it just made him feel worse about himself.

Of course she knew. She, who'd always been there for him, of course she knew.

What had bothered him the most about that scene after the game hadn't been not going over to Kise to help him. It was that it had been that Captain, Kasamatsu or something to do it. And Kise had smiled at him that bright smile he used to give him in the past.

Would it… Would it be such a bad idea? To visit him? He was already feeling like someone stabbed him, all the self-respect he had had poured out. What was he scared of?

_Well that's a stupid question_, Aomine thought bitterly. Aomine always knew his feelings were one-sided but he'd always though he mattered to Kise, as a friend. Now, he wasn't so sure. What if… What if Kise didn't care about him anymore? What if he liked Kasamatsu more? What if he didn't need him anymore… Nobody would need him then….

"Fine."

"Great!" Satsuki shot him a smile – an honest one this time.

_Damn, where is his house!? _Aomine looked at the map he'd bought at the station. Satsuki had given him the address, and he was staring at it on his phone – he just couldn't find it on the damn map!? He'd been searching for hours where the hell did Ki—

"Aominecchi?" Aomine felt his cheeks burn but still turned back to face the blond (smashing the piece of paper in his hand and throwing it to a nearby garbage can in the process) "What are you doing in Kanagawa?"

"Kise..."

The words died in his throat. They just wouldn't come out.

"Don't tell me you came all this way just to brag?" Kise scowled.

"Kise I…"

Again. The words just didn't want to come out. Shit, what was he a fifteen year old girl!? _Say something, you dumbass!_

"If that's it then you can leave!?" He walked away, right past Aomine. _Shit_, he was hurt. Of course he was – another one of Aomine's talents…

"Kise, wait!" Aomine dashed to the blond, stopping right in front of him.

"What do you—

Aomine closed the distance between them in a second and put his hands on the blond's face pressing his lips against his former team mate's. Then after what seemed like forever, Aomine took a step back letting go of the blond.

"Wha- hum, huh, I, huh, what?" Kise was blushing so hard he looked like a tomato. He was so confused he probably didn't know how to spell his name "Why did you…?"

"Why did I what?" Aomine smirked, shoving his hands on his back pockets. What was done was done. He didn't care anymore, he was telling – or in this case showing – Kise how he felt and that was it. _There's no going back now. _

"Why did you… you know?" He couldn't say it. Aomine couldn't decide whether that was good or bad – but at least Kise hadn't resisted or pushed him back so, that was a good sign!

"Why did I what?" He continued smirking.

"Wh-, Why di-, did you ki- ki- ki-, kiss m- me?" Tears started streaming down his cheeks

"Kise, what's—

"That's just mean! You know how I've always felt but you still tease me, even now, even after I tried to get away from you!?" He was sobbing now.

What? What Kise felt about… him?

Oh, dear God.

Aomine put a hand over his mouth to cover his laughter.

"Oh yeah! Laugh! Laugh at me! You asshole! You're terrible! GO DI—

Aomine took a step towards Kise and kissed him again. Kise pulled back this time, pulling away so fast he tripped and fell on the ground. He was staring with a mix of anger and tears on his face.

"I hate you!"

Aomine gave him his widest and most gleeful smile "I love you."

"Wha…" Kise stared at him in disbelief.

"I love you."

"What, I, huh, since when?"

"Ever since Teikou." Aomine offered a hand to Kise.

"Really?" The blond took it and rose to his feet.

"Yup." Aomine kept smiling.

"You know, Aominecchi..."

"Hum?"

"I love you too."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my little series of one shots and drabbles.**

**I love these guys so much, they're so adorable and I just asdfghjkll *drowning in feels***


	2. Dream

_How weird, Aomine thought staring at the floor which was made out of clouds – fricking clouds – and all around him light pink-colored satin sheets hanged from the also-cloud-made ceiling, swaying with the cool breeze. It smelled of, what was that, ah yes, peaches… God, he loved peaches!_

_It was almost like a maze of sheets._

_Something else besides the hissing breeze reached his ears. Laughter, a familiar laughter... _

_Whose laughter was that, why did it sound so familiar?_

_Aomine sprinted forward and headed for where the laughter came, a hand in the air, throwing the sheets to the sides. _

_After a while, Aomine sat on the floor panting. The laughter came from everywhere now and it was a bright, cheerful laugh. _

_"Aominecchi, what are you doing down there?" A blond angel suddenly appeared hovering above him._

_"Kise?"_

_"Come on up, Aominecchi!" He stretched out his arms with a welcoming grin on his face._

_"I can't!" He blurted out._

_"Why?"_

_"I don't have wings." _

_"I guess it's just not meant to be, then!" Kise laughed and Aomine immediately recognized it as the laughter he was chasing._

_"Wait, Kise!" He stretched out a hand to the angel but Kise just kept laughing and soon the place became gloomier and gloomier as the blond angel flew up, disappearing through the clouds._

_…_

The first thing Aomine felt was his aching face on the stone-cold floor. _The hell?_ The blue-haired teen rolled to his side, sat on the floor and looked around him rubbing his nose. _Oh_, he realized he'd fallen out of bed. That had been just a dream, _Thank God!_

Kise's head popped on the side of the bed "Aominecchi! What are you— Aominecchi! What's wrong!?"

"Nothing's wrong." Aomine was oblivious to why the blond eyed him with so much worry in his beautiful eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" Instinctively, Aomine brought his hand to his face and felt the wetness the blond talked about. "Aominecchi?"

Aomine leaped to the bed and under the blankets, "Aominecchi~" Kise complained at the feeling of his boyfriend brushing himself on top of him "Stop it, not now~"

"It's not that." And Kise seemed to realize the same soon, as Aomine had finally found a position he was comfortable in – on top of him, but not crushing him, with his head on the blond's chest.

"I had a dream." Aomine wrapped his arms around the blond's body.

"A dream?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of dream?" Aomine closed his eyes and breathed in the aroma of peaches.

"A bad dream."


End file.
